Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie
- Albanian= - Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Zuma | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = March 8, 2014 May 6, 2014 May 20, 2014 May 23, 2014 May 30, 2014 June 26, 2014 October 7, 2014 October 30, 2014 October 5, 2015 March 18, 2016 August 17, 2019 | overall = 44 | writer = Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save the Turbots" | next = "Pups Save Ryder"}} "Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie" is the first segment of the 24th episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. Mayor Goodway and Alex take a rowboat out into the bay to get a closer look at a Narwhal whale. A storm is approaching though and the rowboat drifts out of control towards the sea. It's up to the PAW Patrol to rescue them! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex Porter *Wally *Narwhal whale *The Lookout *Seal Island *The bay The episode starts at the Lookout, with Zuma and Rubble as they stare and growl each other down, before it is revealed that they are practicing for a big Pup Pup Boogie competition that's coming up. Rubble is easily matching Zuma move for move as his paws dance at a rapid pace, but when shown to perform The Split, he can't recover afterwards, and is eliminated. Skye steps up next, but when performing the tailspin maneuver, she loses control and crashes, eliminating her. Marshall is next to take on Zuma. Elsewhere, Mayor Goodway, Chickaletta, and Alex are enjoying collecting pictures of sea animals for a calendar. Wally appears to hopefully get his picture taken, but the Mayor and Alex spot a young, pink, Narwhal whale that would be perfect for the calendar, and set out in a rowboat to get its picture, leaving Wally upset. Back at the Lookout, Marshall is doing a great job keeping up with Zuma, who even does a little scatting as he shows how well he's practiced. When Marshall attempts a jump maneuver, he goes too far and crashes into Rocky's wagon, spilling the old tennis balls Rocky was collecting to recycle before then crashing into Zuma. Marshall's eliminated, so Chase is next up to face Zuma. Over at Seal Island, Cap'n Turbot is watching the Mayor and Alex as they attempt to catch up to the Narwhal and get its picture. Soon however, the Narwhal dives for deep water as the skies start to turn an ominous purple, indicating a strong thunderstorm is on its way. Worrying for the Mayor and Alex, Turbot prepares to head out on the Flounder to pick them up and get them back to shore, but in his haste, he forgets his raincoat. As he heads back into the lighthouse to retrieve it, the wind blows the door shut and knocks over an oar, barricading the door shut and trapping Cap'n Turbot inside the lighthouse. Upon discovering he's trapped, the Captain contacts Ryder to warn him. As the other pups cheer them on, Ryder is busy playing video games on his Pup Pad and not paying attention. He soon gets Cap'n Turbot's SOS asking for help with both himself, and the Mayor and Alex. Ryder complies, and calls the pups. Chase and Zuma were still battling each other, keeping up with moves and stars, when they have to postpone their rivalry on the game to respond to Ryder's summon. Marshall crashes into several of the spilled tennis balls as he attempts to enter the elevator, but somehow manages to get them all piled up back on Rocky's wagon where he was collecting them, save for one that bonks him on the head and earns laughs from the other pups. Once topside, Ryder passes out orders: Zuma and Skye will join Ryder with rescuing the Mayor, Chickaletta, and Alex, and then they will help Cap'n Turbot. Zuma wants to finish the mission ASAP as he wants to get back to beating Chase on Pup Pup Boogie. The team deploys, but no sooner has Ryder converted his ATV to hovercraft mode, when the skies are now full of storm clouds as Adventure Bay is hit by the storm Cap'n Turbot saw developing earlier with rain pouring down hard, lightning flashing in the clouds, and the waves starting to get fierce and choppy. Skye is having difficulties staying airborne due to the fierce storm winds, and soon has no choice but to divert to Seal Island for an emergency landing until the storm clears. Ryder understands her choice, but decides she can still help rescue Cap'n Turbot and provide lookout with him from the lighthouse. Meanwhile, with the storm raging all around them, Mayor Goodway and Alex attempt to row back to shore. Alex only manages to row them in circles, and after Mayor Goodway is calmed by a splash of water to the face from a wave, she tries to help Alex with rowing back to shore. Unfortunately, while Alex enjoys the ride as the boat is carried along by the stormy seas, one of the oars falls overboard, causing Mayor Goodway to really become panicked. After the boat is carried away, Wally surfaces to see what's happening out of concern and curiosity and grabs the oar to return to the Mayor and Alex. Back at Seal Island, Skye makes her emergency landing, and soon removes the oar blocking Cap'n Turbot from getting out. After the Captain thanks Skye for her help, they head to the top of the lighthouse to look for the Mayor and Alex, spotting them just north of Seal Island, along with Wally as he returns the lost oar to them. Skye relays the location to Ryder and Zuma, and they head to intercept. Back with the boat, Alex is still staying nice and calm, even commenting on the sunset, while the Mayor continues to freak out. When Alex spots Ryder and Zuma approaching, the Mayor finally calms down now that she knows they are about to be rescued. Zuma attempts to hook his buoy onto the front of the boat, but the strong winds from the storm cause it to fall short. The Mayor attempts to retrieve it, but nearly causes either the boat to capsize, or her to fall overboard, before Wally appears to catch the Mayor with his head and help with the rescue. Thanks to Wally's aid, Ryder retrieves the oar, while Wally passes Zuma's buoy to the Mayor to secure the boat, and Ryder and Zuma start to tow the boat back to shore, however, with the sun going down and nighttime approaching, Ryder decides to tow the boat to Seal Island and hole up there until the storm clears. The other pups watch the rescue from the Lookout, and are relieved to see everyone safe. Later, the storm finally clears out, and the Mayor and Alex thank Ryder for saving them, Alex especially thanking Wally. Since Wally had become a hero helping with the rescue, Cap'n Turbot allows Alex to give Wally a fish as thanks for his help. Afterwards, as everyone prepares to stay the night at Cap'n Turbot's, Zuma is upset about missing his Pup Pup Boogie showdown with Chase. Cap'n Turbot however, reveals that he loves Pup Pup Boogie and brings everyone to the lighthouse, where he reveals he even has a copy of the Pup Pup Boogie game, allowing Zuma to still participate in the competition. As an added bonus, Ryder contacts Chase over at the Lookout, so they can link the games, and Zuma can still have his battle with Chase after all. The episode ends as Zuma and Chase declare "Let's Boogie!!" and everyone at the lighthouse dances out to the beat of Pup Pup Boogie. *Find the rowboat and when unable to stay airborne, rescue Cap'n Turbot and continue the search with the Captain from the Seal Island Lighthouse. *Use his hovercraft to tow the boat in. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Marshall and chase on the case.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|''Marshall and Chase on the Case!'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Marshall and Chase on the Case! DVD Canada.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|''Marshall and Chase on the Case!'' (Kaboom!) PAW Patrol Dive in and Roll Out DVD.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|''Dive in and Roll Out'' PAW Patrol Marshall and Chase on the Case! DVD Russia.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|Маршалл и Чейз спешат на помощь! PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Une nouvelle amie DVD.jpg|link=Une nouvelle amie|''Une nouvelle amie'' PAW Patrol Jakten på påskeegget og andre eventyr DVD.jpg|link=The Easter Egg Hunt|''Jakten på påskeegget'' PAW Patrol Marshall and Chase on the Case! DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|''Marshall und Chase lösen den Fall!'' (Toggolino) Psi patrol Pieski ratują fajerwerki DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują fajerwerki|''Pieski ratują fajerwerki'' Патролне шапе Сезона 1 ДВД 8 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 8|''Сезона 1 ДВД 8'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie's Pages Category:Cap'n Turbot calls the PAW Patrol Category:Skye is a first responder (S1) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S1) Category:No backup responders Category:Mayor Goodway needs rescuing Category:Cap'n Turbot needs rescuing Category:Zuma is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan (S1) Category:2014 Episodes